


Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Enigma

Clint likes Bruce.  
He is a mystery and an enigma.  
Bruce always avoids fights and prefers to sit on the sidelines.  
He knows Bruce does it because the doctor can win very easily.  
Bruce is reluctant to start a relationship.  
But Clint manages to convince him.  
They both are married now and semi-retired.  
They both are happy.


End file.
